


Kinship/Companionship

by masamune11



Series: Once upon a time, in Elibe... [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past, Archer!Albafica, Crossover, FE7/6 setting with hinted FE8 job system, Gen, Mention of Chieftain!Sage, Mention of Cid, Mention of Mercenary!Cid, Pure AU, Pure SSLC character insert, Shaman!Manigoldo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masamune11/pseuds/masamune11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sacaean blood never flowed within his flesh, yet he constantly yearned to be back on the plains to feel the rush of wind as it passed by. Sometimes, he would look back at the direction of the wind, wishing for the sound of galloping horses nearby, the smell of fresh grass in the plains, or the shouting of tribesmen and women alike when they gathered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinship/Companionship

It was when the bones of his enemy crackled under the force of his magic that the man recalled his life before the start of his journey.

Sacaean blood never flowed within his flesh, yet he constantly yearned to be back on the plains to feel the rush of wind as it passed by. Sometimes, he would look back at the direction of the wind, wishing for the sound of galloping horses nearby, the smell of fresh grass in the plains, or the shoutings of tribesmen and women alike when they gathered. He was part of that livelihood for some times in his life, despite his origin--one that he would learn soon after--until his own tribe  _excommunicated him by the direction given straight from the Chieftain._  That was  _his damn Master,_ sending him away from Sacae in a quest to fulfil his  _destiny—_ to be the force that would stop the oncoming storm—mainly because _he was never a Sacaean._

(He was born in the governing family of Tuscana, somewhere in Lycia. He would have been a child of Marquess, loved by the people of Tuscana, should his uncle never usurp the throne. Alas, he did, and in turn slaughtered the remaining knights and staffs loyal to his parents, himself being spirited away by the wind spirit—or so the master told him. He did not believe the last part then.)

He remembered of lashing hurtfully at the old man, and yet the Chieftain of Lorca tribe only growled in response, claiming that Father Sky had spoken to him in words he had yet to master—that Manigoldo would see his purpose when he embarked on this journey. So the next day, Manigoldo was already on his way to the south, Tuscana being the only lead he had if he were to do what he must do—which he did not know yet. At least he would rediscover little bits of his history.

He did, though Manigoldo never expected that the knowledge of his origin ( _and his shamanic power, rooted from elder magic_ ) is bundled with a  beautiful archer and a stiff mercenary whose parents are knights in service of his parents. Before he knew it, they were already travelling together as mercenaries for hire (because he could never return home, not when he had  _changed_ ;  _Sacaean should never turn their back from the voices of the earth and sky,_ and he had burnt that bridge when he chose to open that book—the only legacy of his family). Later on, they would find themselves trapped in the middle of Etruria-Bern’s skirmish—a foolish mistake, he thought; they should be better mercenaries than  _being dragged into another pointless fight orchestrated by selfish politics._

The body before him crumpled and stilled, his lance falling harmlessly onto the grass. The drawbacks of using elder magic became more and more apparent as his vision blurred. At least he could still sense Albafica’s presence—the silent, beautiful archer—creeping to his side hastily. He could smell his panic, but was too occupied with the swirling void tugging at his soul.

“Cid is surrounded by Wyvern Riders. We need to go,  _now_.”

His dreadful warning drove him to  _move_ ; his head might have been spinning out of control, but he pushed forward in the name of companionship. He had lost two families (he did not have clear memory of the first one, to be fair, and the second exiled him until god-knows-when) and Manigoldo would do everything in his power to prevent another fall-out.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from [my tumblr](http://rantoffireflies.tumblr.com/post/109403687008/kinship-companionship-fe7-x-sslc-au-some), with minor revision.


End file.
